


Horoscopes Always Know it Best

by little_werewolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_werewolf/pseuds/little_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes horoscopes are not as bad as they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horoscopes Always Know it Best

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for RS Games in 2008. You can find the original post [here.](http://rs-games.dreamwidth.org/62871.html)
> 
> Prompt: Gemini (May 21 - June 21): It's time to act against your natural character and inclination. You need to display all the qualities you don't believe you have. With the right changes, you'll attract the luck you need when it means the most.

If there was one thing that Remus hated, it was Horoscopes. As far as he was concerned they only told lies, especially since his always told him that his life was bad anyway, so why bother to try. However, sometimes he would read them, just to find out how bad his life was supposed to get. Not that he thought it could possible get any worse. He had slowly managed to forgive Sirius for The Prank against Severus, even if their relationship wasn't yet the same again, they were at least talking. What was worse, however, was that Remus had caught himself watching Sirius more closely, so close that he had noticed small things about his friend. Like how Sirius never really cared about all the attention he was getting from all those girls, and that he actually studied when no one noticed. Or that his grey eyes sparkled once he got talking about something exciting, and sometimes his lips would curl up slightly at the corners as if he was thinking about something nice. They were only small things, but each time Remus caught himself watching he blushed and hid as long as he could, hoping that Sirius would have forgotten by the time Remus would return.

The more he caught himself watching Sirius, the more he became aware that he had quite the crush on Sirius. Something that Remus didn't find too comforting at all. It simply wasn't right and moreover, he didn't even know if he had forgiven Sirius enough to be able to let him close that way. It was all much too confusing in Remus's opinion, which ended up with him pushing those thoughts to the very back of his mind, hoping they would disappear that way and never annoy him again.

However, one morning, as Remus was sitting at the Gryffindor table, trying to rearrange his thoughts, he was once again tempted to look at the horoscope section in the Daily Prophet. Every now and then he had this insane temptation to read them, get overly frustrated about them and bury his nose in some random books for the rest of the day. Sometimes, on those days, he actually found some good books, and as such he had made it a ritual. So once a month Remus would force himself to read the horoscopes, and then hope to find some good books afterwards. It didn't always work, but he hoped it would today as he definitely needed the distraction.

At first, he was going to read all the other horoscopes before going to his own, while trying to assign each horoscope to an actual person at Hogwarts. This wasn't always easy, because he didn't know everyone's birthday so sometimes he just invented birthdays, just because he thought the sign would match to that person. Once he was done with that, and had his fun of taking the mickey out of people, he turned to his own horoscope.

Now having spent half an hour just doing this, he turned to his own and frowned. It read as follows: "It's time to act against your natural character and inclination. You need to display all the qualities you don't believe you have. With the right changes, you'll attract the luck you need when it means the most." And Remus had to admit that he had no idea what he was supposed to do with that. Normally it would say something like him having bad luck over and over again, but this was something new. Frowning, he folded up the newspaper again, feeling so completely lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice James and Sirius come up behind him which made him nearly jump with surprise as he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Reading horoscopes again," James teased, moving to sit down on Remus's left side while Sirius, who had kept quiet, sat down on the other. Normally James and Sirius would sit next to each other, but lately they had opted to have Remus in the middle for some reason. Not that Remus minded, but sometimes he would really like to know what was going on in the minds of these two.

"Yes, why not. I might want to remind you that you did the same the other day, and then followed Lily around the whole day because it had said that you were going to get lucky," Remus replied, a small smirk finding its way on to his face. Sharing a dorm with James and Sirius had made Remus resistant after a while to most of their teasing, and he had even managed to learn to defend himself a little. Once in a while the two of them still managed to get on his nerves, but then he would simply ignore them, which mostly did the trick.

Remus frowned for a moment as he noticed that Sirius hadn't yet said a single word, and turned his gaze over to him. His whole body grew tense in surprise as he saw that Sirius was looking straight at him. For a moment the two just looked at each other, and there was something in Sirius's gaze that Remus couldn't pin point, something that made him suddenly quite nervous. As Sirius then raised an eyebrow at him, Remus couldn't help but jump from his seat, take his bag and run. When he finally managed to stop, he was standing in an empty corridor, breathing heavily as his heart thumped strongly in his chest. No one had ever looked at him like that, and in his opinion no one ever should.

After Remus finally managed to calm himself down a little, he decided to stay away from his friends for the rest of the day and get some sense back in his head. So he spent the day sitting by the lake, hidden away from everyone else. Peter came by every now and then, probably sent to check on him, but neither James nor Sirius dared disturb him, and for that Remus was grateful. When Remus finally returned to the castle, it was long past dinner and all he really wanted to do now was to curl up in his bed and sleep.

He sighed softly with relief when everything seemed quiet as he entered their dorm, and was just walking over to his bed when he saw Sirius sitting on it. For a moment Remus considered turning back to sleep downstairs, but then remembered his horoscope. He couldn't always run away from things he didn't want to think about, and he knew whatever he did he couldn't make anything worse than it already was. So Remus decided to gather his courage, and finally talk to Sirius. Taking a deep breath, Remus made his way over to his bed and sat down next to Sirius, for now, however, avoiding looking up at Sirius.

"You weren't at dinner," Sirius said and Remus simply shrugged. Right now talking seemed very difficult, for one because he had no idea of what he could say but on the other also because, right now, it was easier that way.

For a while the two of them just sat there in silence, as if that would explain everything that had gone so wrong between them in the last few months. Every now and then Remus's mouth opened as if to say something but then quickly closed again, still not finding the right words. It had him remember when they were younger, how they had lied next to each other for hours, not saying anything and just letting the silence do the job. James had often caught them doing that, and had always teased them about it. Remus had never cared about that, it was something that he had together with Sirius, where he would manage to get Sirius for himself and not having to share him with James. Now however, the silence was thick with emotions, and Remus doubted whether Sirius found much comfort in it either.

"Remus, look at me, please..." Sirius whispered, and Remus wondered if it weren't for his sharp senses he might not have heard Sirius. 'Come on, where is your courage,' Remus thought quietly to himself, and then slowly raised his head to look at Sirius. Sirius was wearing the same expression that he had been earlier on, only this time it was softer and there was concern shining clearly in those eyes. It made Remus feel a little bad for rushing off like that earlier on, and he bowed his head slightly in shame.

"Alright, I do the talking then," Sirius said after another quiet moment, and Remus thought if the situation hadn't been so serious he would have laughed. So instead, he looked back down at his folded hands in his lap, finding them right now much more interesting than looking up at Sirius.

"I know you've been watching me lately," Sirius started and Remus felt himself tense somewhat, having hoped that Sirius hadn't noticed. "And that you have been trying to hide it from me as well," he continued followed by a small chuckle that made Remus's heart melt a little. "You think I really wouldn't notice?" he finished off, which had Remus blush even more.

"Well... I thought I'd give it a try," Remus replied, his voice sounding just as nervous as he felt. The two of them hadn't really talked much since the prank, and all they had had were awkward conversations where no one had seemed comfortable, just like now.

Cursing himself quietly for his own incompetence in taking matters into his own hands, he slowly looked up at Sirius and once more saw Sirius looking at him. Biting his lower lip a little, Remus slowly leaned in, tentatively pressing his lips against Sirius's. What he felt then was something he had never felt before. His whole body was suddenly vibrating with different emotions, and he let out a small whimper in surprise as he felt Sirius kissing him back. For a while just the two of them existed, kissing without words, while grasping on to each other desperately as if scared that the other might suddenly disappear.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Sirius asked, and Remus couldn't help but laugh, quickly putting his hand in front of his mouth to muffle his laughter.

"So, everything alright between the two of us?" Sirius asked after Remus had finally managed to calm down from his laughter. Remus looked up in surprise at those words and then nodded slowly, a small smile appearing on his face.

"More than alright," Remus whispered in reply and once more leaned in to kiss Sirius.

When Remus finally managed to make himself pull away, he suddenly felt lighter than he had in a very long time. Letting himself rest his head against Sirius's chest, listening to his heartbeat and relaxing under the soothing strokes through his hair, he decided that he should listen to his horoscope more often; apparently, they didn't tell that many lies after all.


End file.
